Annabelle Warren
'Annabelle Warren the Doll '''is an toy character appear in Hallowteens. Origins Annabelle Warren was born to a single mother and in her childhood Annabelle enjoyed dressing up to impress her mother because the latter enjoyed seeing Annabelle wearing the outfits she gave her. They were all different kinds of little dresses she is glad to see her little daughter dress up in and have fun in activities such as tea parties but her mother seemed to suffers from extreme paranoia. Her mother was once a teacher and she home-schooled Annabelle herself and she never let her play outside with the other children; she won’t let her out period. This worries Annabelle as whether she brings up the idea her mother would look like she would go crazy if she so much as step foot outside and the only “reason” her mother gives her is “I don’t want anyone taking away my little dolly!”, Annabelle assumed that is a cute little nickname her mother gave her so temporally she played along to keep her mother happy and hopefully over time she would get over her paranoia…she did not. The older Annabelle ages; the more desperate her mother was. She was enraged that her old clothes couldn’t fit Annabelle anymore and instead decided to make her own to force Annabelle to wear, even in her teens. Due to years of living like this Annabelle felt more like a doll than a daughter and therefor had no childhood and when she was little she would never know the true meaning of playtime due to never interacting with other children thanks to her “overprotective” mother. As a teen Annabelle’s mother would tie her up in rope and hug her in her sleep; she would force Annabelle to watch cartoons targeted towards little girls than girls her current age, she would only feed her muffins, scones with tea every single tea party they have. And whether Annabelle “misbehaved” she would lock her up in a closet for a few hours where it was dark and cramped. Annabelle never found this out but the reason why her mother is treating her daughter like this is because when her mother was younger she had a doll named “Annabelle” which she loved really well and kept it through adulthood and even considered to have it be a first toy for her new born daughter (whom she hadn’t named yet at a time) but when her doll suddenly went missing and was never found she didn’t just lose her doll; she lost her mind and when she looked at her daughter she muttered “Annabelle”, believing that her daughter is the doll she lost. Since then she wouldn’t let anyone near her other than herself and of course is deemed “mentally unstable”. Overtime Annabelle became more and more emotionless like an actual doll. In fact her mind may still be that of a child. No one knows as her mind was altered when the curse struck. On Halloween night Annabelle was still wearing doll attire even with her hair to look the part with make-up to match while her mother wasn’t dressed in anything while she does up her daughter but when the curse struck things changed. Suddenly her daughter became an actual doll. Her body turned into plastic, her hair became wool, she now has detachable limbs and head and her face was blank and emotionless. Her mentally unstable mother was unaware of the carnage that was happening outside and instead her attention was more focused on the fact that Annabelle suddenly turned her entire head 180 degrees to face her and asked “Are you here…to play with me?” before suddenly shrinking down into doll size which made her mother jump. Even during her mental unstable state her mother still points out that dolls aren’t meant to change shapes and sizes and dropped her out of fear. Annabelle seems to have the ability to shrink down to proper doll size, detach her limbs and now suddenly has a “magical” apron pocket that lets her store many accessories via unlimited space but her “accessories” seem to be deadly… Annabelle’s memories were still intact but they formed her new personality via the curse which makes her want to find someone to play with since she never played with anyone so all she wants is to be loved and played with…but in a twisted way. She remembers all the time that her “owner” played with her throughout the years, she didn’t sense any real love put into her playtime but instead sensed desperation and in Annabelle’s eyes that is not the “playtime” she wanted. Finding her “owner” being an awful one she did something that her “dolly” would never do to her. Annabelle kills her “owner”. Finding her unfitting to be an owner for her to play with. After leaving her home she travels to find a new playmate but everyone around her are nothing but monsters, when she sees Wiseman’s announcement and what he has done to the town; Annabelle understood the situation. Killing is todays “playtime” and once she kills everyone there would be no one else to play with and once she kills Wiseman she can find a new playmate and play a different game. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Doll. Now then as for her moves it was difficult at first as it was originally gonna involve her just throwing her body parts and shrinking (like Atom in Injustice 2) but thanks to some imagination i put into this creation i did what you see! It was fun really. Movelist Special Moves * '''Head Chuck: '''Annabelle will take off her head and chucks it at the opponent for it to bounce off back to its body to reattach to her body. Even if it misses the head will still bounce back and it does decent damage. Pressing Light again during this attack has her still chuck the head but if it touches the opponent the opponent will catch the head, look at it in their hands and then suddenly Annabelle’s head will suddenly jump back off via an explosion of pink gas to deal more damage as it hops back onto her body. This costs meter to use. * '''Arm Throw: '''Annabelle will take off one of her arms and throws it like a boomerang at the opponent which does a couple of hits and hits the opponent on the way back. Pressing Medium again during this move has still throw her arm but when it connects with the opponent it would suddenly wrap itself around the opponent’s neck and snaps it which causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Leg Launcher: '''Annabelle will hold one of her legs out and suddenly has it rocket across the screen and when it hits the opponent it would kick itself off to attach back onto Annabelle’s body. On the ground it aims straight which causes a hard knockdown while in the air she aims downwards at an angle which causes a ground bounce. On the ground by pressing Heavy again will have her leg shoot out faster which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Spinning Tea Cup: '''Annabelle will suddenly reach into her apron pocket to bring out a tea cup and plate and then chucks it onto the ground to have it spin in place on the ground in front of her and it does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this move has bring out a tea pot from her apron pocket for her to pour tea into the cup which somehow makes the spinning tea cup explode which knocks the opponent into the air at the cost of meter. * '''Plucker-Up: '''Annabelle will reach into her apron pocket to suddenly bring out a huge eyebrow plucker and then has it grab the opponent in front of her and pulls them towards her. Pressing Medium again during this attack has her lift them up with her giant plucker afterwards and then drops them to the ground which grounds the opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Doll Dance: '''Annabelle will suddenly twirl around while having her leg out to kick the opponent while dancing. This move has follow up attacks that don’t cost meter to use. **Light: Will do a rising kick attack that launches the opponent into the air. **Medium: Does another spin this time with her other leg which causes a hard knockdown. **Heavy: Does a spinning drop kick attack which causes a wall bounce. * '''Massa-scara Slash: '''Annabelle will reach into her apron pocket to suddenly pull out a giant mascara brush and then swipes it horizontally (While leaving behind a trail of black ink for visual effect). Pressing Light again during this attack has her suddenly swipe the air with this brush multiple times to leave behind floating black ink that will hover in place for a small period of time at the cost of meter. If the opponent physically touches this floating ink they’ll be trapped by it for a small period of time. * '''Despair Rush: '''Annabelle will reach into her apron pocket to suddenly pull out a giant hair brush and then “brushes” downwards which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Medium again during this attack still has her do the attack but she’ll follow up by flipping the brush upwards and suddenly has the bristles extend outwards into spikes to pierce the bounced opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Fun-Size Attack!: '''Annabelle will suddenly shrink down into the size of an actual doll. **The Light version has her simply shrink down and lets the player control her while she is like this for a few seconds before going back to normal size. She can’t be hit by mid or high attacks of any kind making her invulnerable but low attacks will knock her out of this. **The Medium version suddenly has her leap forward while shrinking to latch onto the opponents chest to "hug" them before growing back into normal size to force the opponent to fall backwards onto the ground which grounds them. **The Heavy version has her shrink while rushing forward to "hug" the opponents legs before suddenly growing back in size to somehow lift the opponent by the legs on the way up and slam them into the ground behind her which causes a ground bounce. Terror Moves * '''Dancing Doll: '''Annabelle will say "Let's dance!" as she stands on one leg, holds her arms out and then spins around multiple times like a tornado while going forward, dealing damage on contact. By whirling the control stick about it increases the hits and damage. * '''Sweet Tea: '''Annabelle will suddenly say "It's teatime!" as she drinks some tea and suddenly has a glowing pink aura around her. While like this she recovers health, has a speed boost and does more damage for about 10 seconds. Nightmare Fuel * '''It's Playtime!: '''Annabelle will suddenly lunge at the opponent and then shrinks down to doll size and jams her fingers into the opponents face, caving in the skull. Afterwards she lands behind the opponent and gives them hug from behind and then shrinks down with her arms still wrapped around the opponent therefore crushing the ribs and spine as she does so. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Head of the Game: '''Annabelle will slowly walk up to the opponent and then reaches into her apron pocket and pulls the giant eyebrow clippers and then clips off both the opponent's arms making them scream. She then suddenly takes off one of her arms and shoves it into the opponent's shoulder and then has her arm take off the other and shove it into the other shoulder therefore replacing the opponent's arms with hers. But she is in control of them as she has the hands grab the opponent's head and then slowly pulls it to rip it off forcing the opponent to drop dead as Annabelle takes back her plastic arms. * '''Teatime: '''Annabelle will suddenly walk towards the opponent and reaches into her apron pocket to pull out a bib and then wraps it around the opponents neck tightly, causing them to unable to breath properly. She then brings out a teapot from her apron pocket and then suddenly pours boiling hot tea down the opponents throat making them shout in pain and due to having a blocked throat because of the bib wrapped tightly around their neck their mouth becomes overflown with the tea. Annabelle wanting to make sure the opponent drinks up forces the tea pot down the opponents throw, snapping their jaw wide open in the process and killing them, still with the hot tea going down the throat of their corpse. Arcade ''Annabelle Warren/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Annabelle is first seen sitting on the ground in a size of an actual doll, looking lifeless. Suddenly she lifts her head up as she then suddenly grows to full size before standing up and looks at the opponent saying “Have you come…to play with me?” Victory Pose Annabelle will look down and say “Oh? Playtime over already? But we were having so much fun…” before walking away. Fun Facts * And yeah she is obviosly named after Annabelle the Doll from the Conjuring who in turn is based on the real life possessed Raggedy-Anne doll so it was inevitable. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Toys